finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Eiko Carol/Other appearances
Series appearances ''Final Fantasy Dimensions II FFLTnS Eiko and Mog Artwork.png|Artwork (Rank 7-8). FFLTnS Eiko Alt1.png|Phantom Stone (Rank 6). File:FFLII_Eiko_Alt2.png|Phantom Stone (Rank 7-8). FFLTnS Eiko OR.png|Eiko OR. Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia Eiko appears as a playable character. Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Curtain Call Eiko is unlocked by collecting Silver Crystal Shards. She is a Defense and Support oriented character. Theatrhythm Final Fantasy All-Star Carnival Pictlogica Final Fantasy Eiko appears as a playable character. PFF Eiko Illust.png|Eiko's illustration. PFF Eiko.png|Eiko's sprite. Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Eiko is an ally and a summonable Legend. She is depicted in her ''Final Fantasy IX outfit. Her EX ability is Carbuncle (Meteorite). ;Ability Cards FFAB Flames of Hell - Eiko SR.png|Hellfire (SR). FFAB Might - Eiko SR.png|Might (SR). FFAB Flames of Hell - Eiko SR+.png|Hellfire (SR+). FFAB Might - Eiko SR+.png|Might (SR+). FFAB Double White Magic - Eiko SSR.png|Double White Magic (SSR). FFAB Flames of Rebirth - Eiko SSR.png|Rebirth Flame (SSR). FFAB Might - Eiko SSR.png|Might (SSR). FFAB Double White Magic - Eiko SSR+.png|Double White Magic (SSR+). FFAB Flames of Rebirth - Eiko SSR+.png|Rebirth Flame (SSR+). FFAB Might - Eiko SSR+.png|Might (SSR+). FFAB Rebirth Flame - Eiko UR.png|Rebirth Flame (UR). FFAB Terrestrial Rage - Eiko UR.png|Terrestrial Rage (UR). FFAB Holy - Eiko UUR.png|Holy (UUR). ;Legend Cards FFAB Carbuncle (Meteorite) - Eiko Legend SR.png|Carbuncle (Meteorite) (SR). FFAB Holy - Eiko Legend SR.png|Holy (SR). FFAB Might - Eiko Legend SR.png|Might (SR). FFAB Phoenix - Eiko Legend SR.png|Phoenix (SR). FFAB Rebirth Flame - Eiko Legend SR.png|Rebirth Flame (SR). FFAB Carbuncle (Meteorite) - Eiko Legend SR+.png|Carbuncle (Meteorite) (SR+). FFAB Holy - Eiko Legend SR+.png|Holy (SR+). FFAB Might - Eiko Legend SR+.png|Might (SR+). FFAB Phoenix - Eiko Legend SR+.png|Phoenix (SR+). FFAB Rebirth Flame - Eiko Legend SR+.png|Rebirth Flame (SR+). FFAB Double White Magic - Eiko Legend SSR.png|Double White Magic (SSR). FFAB Holy - Eiko Legend SSR.png|Holy (SSR). FFAB Flames of Rebirth - Eiko Legend SSR.png|Rebirth Flame (SSR). FFAB Terrestrial Rage - Eiko Legend SSR.png|Terrestrial Rage (SSR). FFAB Double White Magic - Eiko Legend SSR+.png|Double White Magic (SSR+). FFAB Holy - Eiko Legend SSR+.png|Holy (SSR+). FFAB Flames of Rebirth - Eiko Legend SSR+.png|Rebirth Flame (SSR+). FFAB Terrestrial Rage - Eiko Legend SSR+.png|Terrestrial Rage (SSR+). FFAB Millennial Decay (Summon Fenrir) - Eiko Legend UR.png|Millennial Decay (Summon Fenrir) (UR). FFAB Rebirth Flame - Eiko Legend UR.png|Rebirth Flame (UR). FFAB Terrestrial Rage - Eiko Legend UR.png|Terrestrial Rage (UR). FFAB Terra Homing - Eiko Legend UR.png|Terra Homing (UR). FFAB Millennial Decay (Summon Fenrir) Legend UR+.png|Millennial Decay (Summon Fenrir) (UR+). FFAB Rebirth Flame - Eiko Legend UR+.png|Rebirth Flame (UR+). FFAB Double White Magic - Eiko Legend UUR.png|Double White Magic UUR). FFAB Holy - Eiko Legend UUR.png|Holy (UUR). FFAB Millennial Decay - Eiko Legend UUR.png|Millennial Decay (UUR). ''Final Fantasy Artniks Eiko appears in ''Final Fantasy Artniks. FF9 Eiko Carol SR F Artniks.png|''Final Fantasy Artniks''. FF9 Eiko Carol SR F Artniks2.png|''Final Fantasy Artniks'' (2). ''Final Fantasy All the Bravest Eiko is an exclusive character only available from the Premium Character Shop as a random downloadable content, she summons Madeen during battle. Final Fantasy Record Keeper Eiko is a playable character who could be recruited as a First Time Reward for completing Conde Piete Mountain Path - Road of Roots on the Classic difficulty in the Challenge Event To the Holy Land. She could be recruited via the Bonus Quest, "Complete Village of Dali Elite (IX)", and has also appeared in A Place to Call Home and A Summoner Reborn as a supporting character. Final Fantasy Brave Exvius Eiko (along with Mog) appears as a summonable vision and optional playable character. A 5-7★ Rare Summon available since the event Alexandria Castle, her job is listed as Evoker, and her role are Healing and Support, being one of the "summoner" units. Her Trust Master reward is an instrument, the Angel Flute, whereas her Super Trust Master reward is the passive ability Essence of Summoning. FFBE 754 Eiko.png|No. 754 Eiko (5★). FFBE 755 Eiko.png|No. 755 Eiko (6★). FFBE 1037 Eiko.png|No. 1037 Eiko (7★). World of Final Fantasy Eiko appears as a playable character. ;Who's Who ;Eiko :''CV: Michaela Murphy / Hisako Kanemoto :Age in Grymoire: 6 :Familiar: Fenrir :Notes: Summoner with a horn / Precocious / Big Bridge's caretaker / She doesn't sound 6! :Kindergarten Summoner :Despite her tender age of 6, Eiko is already a skilled summoner. Not only that, she's more independent than many people five times her age. She passes her days caring for and watching over Big Bridge, both for the sake of passing travelers and for Alexander himself. To sum it up, this little girl's competence levels are actually kind of frightening. :Sadly, Big Bridge doesn't see much foot traffic, so Eiko sometimes gets lonely. When visitors come a-stopping by, she always strikes up a long conversation. :Fast Friends :By the time Eiko was old enough to walk, she had already gained the knowledge, skill, and poise required to be a first-class summoner. It's a shame her family isn't around to see how far she has come... Oh, but don't worry. It's not what you think. Eiko simply decided to strike out on her own. (Calling her "precocious" would be an understatement.) :Eiko is very fond of Rydia and Lady Yuna, and they see each other quite often. In a way, they have become her new family. :The Fenrir Primes :Eiko used to live alongside moogles and other Mirages. Now that she's a full-fledged summoner, she is accompanied only by her familiar, Fenrir, with whom she shares her magic. :Eiko's Fenrir may bear a striking resemblance to the Fenrirs you get by transfigging white nakk, but his soul is actually a little different. Eiko's Fenrir is a special variant called a "prime." The primes govern the power of the moon, and are not to be trifled with. :Still, if Lann and Reynn manage to transfig a white nakk, they can get a glimpse of the fenrir tribe's true glory. :Summoners call the original souls of their familiars from their original worlds, which, as you'll come to learn, makes them very different from Mirage Keepers. One thing is for certain: most familiars are far more powerful than your run-of-the-mill Grymoirian Mirage. :First World of Origin :FINAL FANTASY IX Quotes The following is a list of quotes uttered by Eiko when talking to her. ;Big Bridge WoFF Eiko.png| WoFF Eiko SS.png| WoFF Eiko SS2.png| ''Final Fantasy Trading Card Game Eiko is represented in numerous Earth-elemental cards. She is depicted in a ''Final Fantasy IX FMV screenshot as well as her render and Yoshitaka Amano artwork, and her Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Curtain Call appearance. The cards are Earth-elemental alluding to Eiko starting with Fenrir as her eidolon. 4-052R.jpg|4-052R Eiko. 4-053U.jpg|4-053U Eiko. Eiko TCG.png|8-044S Eiko. Eiko2 TCG.png|14-062U Eiko. ''Tetra Master Eiko appears as an opponent in PlayOnline's ''Tetra Master. ''Triple Triad Eiko appears on a Triple Triad card in the version playable via ''Final Fantasy Portal App. Non-''Final Fantasy'' guest appearances ''Itadaki Street'' In Dragon Quest & Final Fantasy in Itadaki Street Portable, Eiko appears alongside Zidane. She may be summoned with chance cards "91" or "94" (the latter summons her and other two characters), and gives away suits if the player lands or passes by the space where she is. Healie (a Heal Slime from Dragon Quest) replaces her in later Itadaki Street games. In Dragon Quest & Final Fantasy in Itadaki Street Special, Eiko is one of the two Final Fantasy IX characters along with Vivi. ItagakiSteiko.png|In-game model. ''Lord of Vermilion'' Eiko appears as a character in Lord of Vermilion II. She has the ability "W-White Magic", a reference to her Double White Trance. Eiko also appears in Lord of Vermilion III. LoV Eiko.jpg|Eiko in Lord of Vermilion Re:2. LOV-II Eiko.jpg|Eiko's card. LoV3 Eiko.jpg|Eiko's card. Category:Character other appearances from Final Fantasy IX Category:Characters in World of Final Fantasy